Count on me
by drunvk
Summary: Oliver Queen is doing bad in college and needs a tutor , who better then Felicity Smoak ?


-/-/-/

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

-/-/-/

Oliver pushed open the door of his apartment that he shared with Tommy. ''Hey Thomas I'm home.'' He yelled, throwing his bag on the ground along with his jacket. He kicked his shoes off, letting them lie somewhere. It was safe to say that Oliver wasn't one to clean. He walked into the living room and grinned when he saw Tommy making dinner in the kitchen with a small blonde. ''Hey Tommy and Sara.''

Sara and Tommy turned around both smiling back at him before going back to the task to make dinner that wouldn't burn and would actually taste nice. ''Oh Ollie!'' Tommy said all of sudden, letting the wooden spoon fall into the sauce that he was making. ''What did you get on that career and citizenship test?'' he raised one eyebrow higher than the other as he stared at Oliver with such intensity that it made Oliver squirm under his stare.

Oliver grumbled the paper in his hands before throwing the paper with his grade on it to Tommy. ''Mister Lenthe told me that if I don't get at least a sufficient on the retake of my test that they'll kick me off and that even my parents won't be able to safe me with money!'' Oliver rolled his mouth and dipped a finger into the sauce causing Sara to growl at him and slap his wrist softly. ''No tasting!'' she yelled. ''It needs more salt!'' Oliver complained at the same time as Sara said her words.

''Ollie, you have to step up your game. I think they're serious right now!'' Tommy argued and Oliver rolled his eyes. ''I think that when my parents will write a check of a million dollars that they'll keep me.'' Oliver chuckled and plops himself on the couch.

''Oh for petessake!'' Sara yelled all of sudden causing both boys to stare at her with wide eyes. ''You're fucking 21 Oliver. When will you grow up?'' Oliver shrugged and put the TV on. ''Will you sleep over again S?''

Sara sighed knowing that there was no way in hell that Oliver would talk about his childish behavior. ''Yes I think I will.'' She grinned at both boys when they cheered and Tommy peppered her face with kisses. ''How are you and Nyssa doing?'' Oliver asked.

''Good, we just got through a rocky path but she forgave me, not that there was anything to forgive because I didn't do anything wrong.'' She frowned a little. ''She accused me of cheating on her with my adorable roommate.'' ''Felicity right?''

''Yes, how do you know that Tommy?'' Tommy chuckled when Sara narrowed her eyes at him. ''You talk about her a lot, from what I heard she seems great.''

''And like a nerd.'' Oliver commented ignoring the way Tommy and Sara looked at him with a disapproving look. ''What it's true, she never goes out! Like what does the girl do?''

Sara smiled a little. ''Okay I know she should go out more but hey. She at least things of her future! '' Sara glared at Oliver. ''She teaches people on college who need help with a specific subject. She doesn't charge anything for it she just does it in her free time. She's an amazing person.'' Oliver bit his lip, she sounded like a very sweet girl but totally not the type he would hang out with.

''WAIT!'' Tommy yelled all of sudden and looked at Sara with big eyes. ''Can't she tutor Oliver? I think he needs it if he wants to stay at Harvard!'' ''YES'' Sara gasped and grabbed her phone in her hands already dialing Felicity's number.

''Wait nobody cares about what I think?'' Oliver frowned and both of his friends turned to him with angry faces. ''NO'' Oliver bit on his lip with wide eyes.

He knew he screwed up big time. He remembered the way Mister Lenthe's face turned red and he started spitting out words when Oliver laughed at him that they wouldn't deny his parent's money if that's what it would take for Oliver to stay at Harvard. It wasn't hard to forget his angry face and horrible words. Especially since it happened just an hour ago.

''Well she's not picking up so I assume she's still tutoring.'' Sara smiled. ''I'll just text her I won't stay over tonight. So that she doesn't have to wait up.'' Sara started texting away on her phone and Tommy just started stirring the hot sauce again.

Everything felt at peace again.

Oliver loved his friends, Tommy and Sara where pretty much the only close friends he had, he had tons of friends but they only liked him because of his parent's money or because their parents have just as much money and are forced to hang out at gala's. So he was grateful for Tommy who was his brother from different parents, they did everything together. It showed since they're now living in quite a big apartment a half hour away from campus. He was grateful for Sara for being his only female friend who he had never done anything with. Whenever he needed to talk ; she was there with some chocolate mint ice-cream and she would listen to him, but she would also call him out on his bullshit and he loved that. She wasn't someone who would let Oliver do whatever he wanted to do just because he was Oliver Jonas Queen.

He grinned when both Tommy and Sara cheered and yelled at Oliver to get his butt to the dinner table to enjoy their delicious meal that they made. ''What did you make?'' he asked while he slowly sat down on the chair and looked at Sara who grinned.

''We like to call it the SaTom pasta!'' Oliver barked out a laugh. ''You two don't get goofier then this do you?'' he smirked and both of his friends shrugged as they dug into their food.

While they were eating it was mostly silent. Just a few small talks mostly between Oliver and Tommy about all kind of nonsense.

''Sara! When will we meet your roommate?'' Tommy asked , a wisp of spaghetti hanging from his mouth as he slurped it in his mouth. ''I don't know. Soon probably since she will tutor Oliver.'' She turned to Oliver with a finger pointing at him. ''Which brings me to the number #1 rule. You don't hurt her feelings because I swear to god Oliver I'll go all kind of karate on your ass!''

Oliver chuckled lightly, knowing Sara was right. He knew that Sara met Felicity last year at a coffee shop when Sara needed help with her laptop and Felicity helped her. They hit of right away and soon enough they both lived together in a small but adorable apartment that was already Felicity's. ''I know Sara, I'll be on my best behavior.'' He smiled softly. ''I mean it Oliver!'' Sara glared. ''I know that you mean it Sara, don't worry!'' he winked at her causing Sara to groan. ''Why can you never be serious?''

''I WAS!'' he argued and Tommy just chuckled as he pushed his plate away signaling that he was done with dinner. He took a sip from his glass that was still full with water. ''As much as I enjoy the daily banter between you two. I would like to continue our meal and then we could clean and watch TV.'' He smiled

Oliver nodded and went back to eat the last bit on his plate.

After everyone had finished dinner, Sara and Tommy started cleaning the table and put the plates and pan's in the dishwasher while Oliver cleaned the table and made the dinner part of the room look decent again.

''Well let's get this party started!'' Tommy yelled and threw himself on the couch, grinning like the Cheshire cat. ''Let's watch Geordie shore. I need some Charlotte in my life.'' He smirked as he grabbed the remote of the coffee table and started going through the channels only to be disappointed that there was no Geordie shore on.

''Well that's shit.'' He commented and looked up to see Sara and Oliver stare at him with eyes as wide as saucers. ''What?'' he rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time he was being so blunt about his 'celebrity' crush.

Sara smirked and sat next to Tommy on the couch, grabbing his legs and putting them in her lap. ''I'll never got over your weirdness.'' ''That's the way I like it Lance!'' he smiled and poked her in his side. ''You can sit on the floor Ollie!''

''What a nice offer of you Merlyn.'' Oliver rolled his eyes and Tommy just chuckled. ''what should we watch now?''

Sara smiled at them and grabbed the remote. ''Let's put on Netflix and see what we want to watch. Not Lost though, me and Felicity are bing-watching that!'' she bit on her lip as she concentrated on finding something to watch. ''What about Orphan Black. I heard it's great!'' she looked at Tommy and Oliver who both frowned. ''Okaaaay..'' she kept on searching and sighed.

''Prison Break. I know it's old but it was so good and I haven't watched it in years?'' she suggested, both of the guys seemed okay with that so Sara clicked play and started getting comfortable on the couch. ''Tommy..'' she whined and Tommy's eyes twinkled under the dim light. ''What is it cutie?''

''Your legs are very heavy. Can you maybe sit? Like a normal person?''

''You know how to wound my heart now do you?'' he grabbed his heart in fake-hurt and sat up, grabbing a pillow and watched the first scene.

''Could you two just shut up. I'm trying to watch!'' Oliver muttered.

''Someone's a bit moody.'' Tommy teased which caused Oliver to throw a pillow in Tommy's face **hard.**

_She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you

Oliver gaped at Sara who seemed to scramble to the other side of the living room to get to her mobile phone. ''IS NYSSA CALLING?'' Tommy yelled with a grin on his face while the song kept playing.

''No that's my ringtone for Felicity!'' she yelled back and cursed under her breathe when the sung had ended signaling that Felicity had hung up. ''Wait.. WHAT?'' Tommy yelled and jumped of the couch. Prison break long forgotten as he stared at Sara.

''What?'' Sara frowned.

Oliver snorted. ''Now I understand why Nyssa thought you were cheating on her with Felicity, that's not a normal ringtone you have for your best friend.'' ''Oh really?'' Sara snapped her phone still in her hand. ''What ringtone do you have for Tommy?'' Oliver bit on his lip and looked down for a mere second. '' I'll make love to you.'' Oliver then looked up. ''But everyone knows we're not interested in each other like that. We pretty much grew UP TOGETHER!'' he yelled like that would make anything better.

''All I care about is. What makes Felicity think she could 'fuck' you betta?'' Tommy smirked and Sara rolled her eyes. ''Ever heard of an inside joke? This is our song. We love this song!'' She explained. ''Now if you'll excuse me and keep Prison Break on hold I'll- '' Before Sara could finish what she had planned to say the ringtone rang through the apartment. Sara quickly accepted the call.

''Hey Felicity.'' Sara smiled and a small giggle left her mouth with whatever Felicity was saying. ''Okay well, that's great!'' she smiled and opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, just listening to her friend babble.

''Felicity!'' she called out, interrupting Felicity's babble. ''I called you because I was wondering if you would want to tutor a friend of mine… yes he's from the other sex… No he's nice. I made him promise!'' she winked at Oliver. ''So you're up for it? Yeah? GREAT! He'll be there tomorrow morning when he will bring me back to our place! Yes I am sleeping over.''

Tommy and Oliver just watched Sara walk back and forth talking on the phone, well mostly muttering some small answers. After a few more minutes the phone got placed back on the table and she turned back to the two guys who stared at her. ''What did she want?'' Tommy asked.

''She was wondering why I called and then she told me a story about how Pinot attacked a man today for trying to woo her.'' Sara laughed but she could see the confusion on their faces.

''Sara? Did you just tell us that a bottle of wine attacked a man for trying to woo your best friend? Is Felicity mentally unstable?''

Sara started laughing really loudly and shook her head. Tears where forming in her blue eyes as she clutched her stomach, it seemed like she couldn't stop laughing, the confused faces that her best friend's had wasn't helping either. ''Sara, we don't see anything funny about this!''

Sara's laughter slowly downed down and she wiped away the small traces of a tear rolling down her cheek. ''Sorry.'' She giggled. ''No Pinot is her dog. She has a little French bulldog, but let me tell you ; she's so incredible protective over Felicity it's 'll go apeshit if she senses that Felicity is uncomfortable.''

''Wait , she named her dog after a bottle of wine?'' ''IT's her favorite bottle of wine!'' This time Oliver and Tommy just chuckled and shook her head. ''She seems like a lovely girl.'' Tommy snickered and as reward he got a slap in return.

''She is, she's the greatest girl ever. She keeps me on my toes ya know? She cuddles with me when I'm sad or when Nyssa and I got in that fight she was there for me the whole time. Just holding me and letting me ruin her pretty dress that she wore then. She doesn't care that I'm lesbian. We talk about sex with each other and she isn't grossed out. She loves me for me , she doesn't see my sexuality as an obstacle, she even is the one that encouraged me to come out of the closet. And I just love her.''

Oliver grinned at her. ''She really seems lovely and she's what you deserve.''

-/-/-/

''Pinot!'' Felicity yelled at the small adorable dog who seemed to be ruining one of her pillows.

Pinot looked at her, her little face scrunched up and a little growl left her mouth when Felicity took a step forward Pinot hurried off and got under the coffee table, growling very protectively over the pillow. Felicity groaned as she tried to get him to her with a dog treat but he wasn't having any of it.

''If Sara was here you would have been running away scared from her WITHOUT the pillow.'' Felicity grumbled and got up from her knees, trying a different approach. Pinot's ears went up at the mention of Sara and she started looking around with wide eyes. Felicity laughed seeing how her baby was so scared of the mention of Sara. ''Give me the pillow baby!'' she coaxed and bit on her lip when Pinot turned back to her and growled, showing his teeth.

''YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE. GO AHEAD RUIN ANOTHER PILLOW!'' she yelled, throwing her arms in the air while glaring at the small dog.

She sighed and walked to their small kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator and drank right from the carton. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a satisfied sigh. She heard the sound of fabric being ripped and a little whine left Felicity's mouth.

She wouldn't go to the living room. She didn't want to see her cute panda pillow being ripped apart by her evil dog. She wasn't really evil ; she was the most adorable dog ever, but right now she couldn't think of someone more evil that Pinot.

She heard the door open and Sara's voice. ''SARA!'' Felicity yelled and run to the living room, the carton of milk still in her hand and she on purpose avoided making eye-contact with Pinot ripping her favorite pillow apart. ''I'm so glad you're home. Pinot is-'' She stopped talking when she saw two very male species behind Sara.

''Oh.'' Her mouth formed the perfect 'o' as she stared with wide eyes at the two handsome guys. ''Forgot that you promised to tutor Oliver today?'' Sara smirked as she eyed her outfit. ''I might have forgotten?'' she closed her eyes tightly thinking about what she was wearing. Why did she thought it was a good idea to wear her tank-top with the text 'I'm lesbian for Sara' on it and some pyama pants that where quite unflattering and had a huge hole by her thigh.

Oliver smiled and stepped forward. ''I'm Oliver Queen'' he stuck his hand out for Felicity to shake and she quickly shook his hand. ''Felicity Smoak.'' She blushed a deep shade of red and Oliver smiled, she then gazed at the other man. ''You must be Tommy Merlyn….. I know that because Sara has shown some pictures of you once, not because I stalk you. I mean that's highly inappropriate and I am not inappropriate. Why is nobody stopping me from talking.. 3.2.1'' she closed her eyes again and could hear the soft chuckling from two certain man in her apartment.

''Well Sara did lie to us. You are very entertaining.'' Felicity opened her eyes and glared at Sara. ''Couldn't give me a heads-up that you're coming?'' ''Felicity. I never have to give you a heads-up when I come back home. You forgot; not my fault. Now where is the little she devil?'' with that Sara left Felicity alone with Oliver and Tommy. ''I'll go help Sara and you know meet the wine dog!'' Tommy grinned and left Oliver and Felicity alone.

Felicity could hear the growling and barking, not that it was far away. ''So you needed help with career and citizenship?'' Oliver nodded scratching the back of his neck with a small smile. ''It's the subject I need to have help with right now. Wouldn't want to get kicked off right?'' Felicity smiled. ''No you wouldn't, are you also a Harvard student like Sara?'' Oliver nodded, the conversation seemed to go comfortable right now.

She made it comfortable.

''Yes I am, and I would like to stay like that. I won't lie I'll probably be a pain in the arse.'' He bit on his lip. ''I can handle you Oliver.'' She smiled and he smiled back.

''So are you also at Harvard because I have never seen you around?'' Oliver asked with a small frown on his face. ''No, I got a full scholarship from MIT so that's where I am.'' She smiled proudly. ''Dammn your parents must be very proud of you!''

''They are. Well my mother and step-father are very proud.'' She smiled at Oliver, Oliver noted how the smile seemed a bit faker then the other smiles that she had flashed at him but he didn't commented on it. She didn't have to tell him.

Felicity smiled at Oliver. ''Well let's go to the living room, you can explain to me what you find difficult and I'll try my very best to help you.'' Oliver walked behind Felicity into the living room area and chuckled when he already saw Tommy sprawled out on the light yellow couch ; a shit eating grin on his face. ''What's got you so happy Merlyn?'' Oliver raised an eyebrow at him.

''And you said I've lost my charm with the ladies.'' He nodded his head to the sleeping small dog on his chest. Sara just laughed.

''Wait how did you do that?'' Felicity frowned as she watched her beloved dog lie on the stranger's chest. ''I'm deeply hurt by that comment of yours.'' He pouted and Felicity flashed him a soft smile. ''I didn't mean to, I'- she's not very fond of strangers. She doesn't even like Sara half of the time!'' her hands where flying all around the place.

Sara placed a hand on her shoulder. '' 'Lis calm down.''

''Oliver let's go to the study.'' Felicity smiled and touched his elbow a little to direct him to the study. ''Keep an eye out on Pinot! Don't let her destroy any more of my pillows!''

''YOU ACT LIKE ALL OF THIS IN THIS APARTMENT IS YOURS ; SMOAK!'' Sara yelled playfully back. ''THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS LANCE!'' Felicity yelled back and opened the door to her study. ''Welcome in my humble bumble.'' She giggled when Oliver let out a snort. ''It's very pretty.'' He commented and Felicity beamed at him.

''Thank you! I rented this apartment 15 months ago and at first I couldn't even afford to decorate my bedroom.'' She laughed awkwardly. ''So I'm really proud of how far I've come. Of course with Sara's help but still!'' she smiled as she took a seat in her chair. ''It's probably two times as small as your apartment but I like it.''

Oliver took a seat on the other chair and nodded. ''It's quite a lot smaller than our apartment but yours is great. It's really great to meet you; finally.'' He chuckled. ''I thought Sara had you as this imaginary friend after a while, she always talked about you but she never introduced us to each other, we were pretty sure you didn't excist.''

''Well I'm here.'' She awkwardly ran her hands over her body. ''Alive and well.'' She smiled a little. ''Soo uehm.. Why don't you explain to me what you find so hard about career and citizenship?''

Oliver chuckled as he watched her open the laptop and turn it on. ''Uehmm'' he scratched the back of his neck. ''Everything?'' he frowned and Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ''I would like you to be a bit more specific Oliver'' she laughed.

He had no idea how to explain what he found difficult, everything? He hated that subject. He was good at math ; amazing even. But the stuff with politics and all that shit, his brain didn't seem to commence that. ''I'm serious Felicity, I have no idea what the teacher says 95% of the time. It's. It's like I hear everything, I understand it for the whole hour that my teacher explains it but the minute he says we need to do homework or learn for our test my brain shuts off and I forget everything.''

''It's because the subject doesn't interest you; which I completely understand. Who cares how old you have to be to vote?'' Oliver grinned. ''Thank you I have been trying to tell my teacher that!''

''I could make it a very interesting subject.'' Oliver's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when the 8 words left Felicity's mouth, he was pretty sure she didn't mean it the way she said it by the way her whole face flushed bright red. ''I did NOT meant to say it like that!'' Felicity put her hands on her face and mumbled something in the palms of her hands that sounded close to 'Why can't my brain just stop for once'

Oliver grinned at her. ''I think I'll like being tutored by you if you're going to make career and citizenship interesting.'' He replied back in a flirting way just to see the blush get even worse which indeed it did. ''Stop it!'' she removed her hands and glared at him.

''Let's do this!'' she pumped her fist in the air. ''Dammn Sara was right. I really do that.'' She frowned at the fist before lowering It and typing away on her laptop.

Oliver watched her, smiling when she grabbed a red pen and a notebook. He would for sure like being tutored by her

**End of chapter 1 **

**Notes : **_I would love some feedback on this =) Thank you x _


End file.
